unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Furies
The Furies (also known as Erinyes '''in Greek mythology) is the first tertiary villain to appear in The Saga. They are known as the "punishers of those who have sinned" or "the avengers". They are known to appear with serpents wreathed on their head, with eyes dripping with blood, and have demonic wings. The members of the Erinyes are: '''Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto. Their story in The Saga is completely different from the original story. Work The primary work of the Furies in the story is to be Lucifer's assistants. They helped Lucifer in getting Daisuke. They are also the punishers of the ones in Hell, and to take revenge. They have the ability to put a serpent into a person's heart, and that person will unleash great wrath and anger. They have also kidnapped the imp and Kuroi, together with Miaka. They are also the known "supervisors" for the other creatures working in Hell, like the succubi and incubi in the House of Lust. Members Megaera Megaera, in The Saga, is the leader of the Furies. She's also the boss for other creatures, including the succubi, incubi, and giant skeletons. If based on the script, Megaera has the most dialogues in all the Furies. Tisiphone Tisiphone's role in The Saga is very blurry. She's the assistant of Megaera in doing their tasks. She is only known to have the power to control the undead, even a whole army of them. Alecto Alecto is the most quiet out of the Furies. She never had a dialogue in The Saga, except for times they talk altogether, if there is, only once. Alecto is known to have great strength and can counter great magic spells without getting wounded. Death of Furies In Kuroi's story: Chapter 9 - The Death of Furies, their death was told. In The Saga, the Furies never had the chance to be the Semnai (the Venerable Ones), for they stayed evil and unhonored until the end and they failed to keep their promise to Kuroi that they will try their best to become respected. Alruna and Anurla got out of the iron maiden where the Furies kept them. They attacked the Furies to prove they have the power to defeat them. The Furies countered back. Megaera told Tisiphone to raise an army of undead, when the army reached The House of Lust, Megaera polymerized them to become a giant skeleton, wearing a silver platinum helm and holds a golden axe. The skeleton swings the axe, Alruna and Anurla have nowhere to run. Miaka shouted the word "pacem", in Latin, it means peace. The undead froze and gave Alruna and Anurla the chance to get the Furies. They threw them over the iron maiden, and at the right timing, it closed, the iron maiden was a narrow as a human body. The Furies shouted in their defeat. Miaka blocks Kuroi's sight to prevent him from seeing it. The iron maiden closed and blood squirted. The Furies' dark aura blows through the area. When the iron maiden opened, the bodies vanished like a bubble. And they saw the last of the Furies. Alruna and Anurla led Kuroi and Miaka outside and bid farewell to them. The House of Lust is now free from the orders of the Furies but not from Lucifer. Category:The Saga